


Untitled

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Fanart, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Omega Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: Chansoo abo au where in Chanyeol is borderline infertile so they have to work harder for him to concieve. Of course, it dampen their spirits but they refused to give up their dream of having their own pup. This could only means that they have sex most of the time hoping to get Chanyeol knocked up.[ Bybkgluvfor "Impregnation/Breeding" in Top!soo Fest Round 3 ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time joining fest and I'm so excited to share my works with my fellow top!soo enthusiast! Thank you so much to the mods who work hard to make this all possible. Thank you so much to the mods for being patient and understanding with me although I went mia for days! I hope you enjoy this guyss❤❤❤❤

  


  


* * *

  



End file.
